


a thing at a place i guess

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, gardening?, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: a short for rarepair week aha.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Epel Felmier
Kudos: 7
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	a thing at a place i guess

Kalim happily hummed as he watered the snapdragons and jasmine that grew near the windowsill. It was relaxing days like this that he enjoyed the most. The sun shining, no clouds in the sky and the occasional butterflies and bees that came to visit his garden. Truly this was the life for him. Well, sometimes he thought of traveling in hopes of learning about new plants and flowers he’s never heard of before. Kalim headed inside his home, feeling a bit parched. Spring was well on it’s way out as summer crept closer. He'd have to start thinking of which summer flowers he’d grow once the snapdragons withered away. He bumped his side against the wall accidentally, not expecting to hear something move within it. Kalim knocked against the wall, not hearing anything. Was it just his imagination? He hit against the wall a bit harder, hearing something move again. There had to be a hollow spot somewhere then. He knocked all over, not finding it. He looked at the shelf that held a lone jar. Could it be?

Kalim moved the jar, seeing a small door hidden behind. He reached in, feeling something… square? He pulled it out, seeing it was just a box. He tried recalling if anyone in his family had a box like this. Nothing came to mind. Yet it looked and felt so familiar. Kalim ran his fingers over the entirety of the box, closing his eyes in the process.

“Wait… this is…!”

Kalim let out a surprised gasp, convinced that the box had long since disappeared. So that’s where it had been hiding all this time. He sat down, taking a moment to open up long forgotten memories.

‘Kali! We’re still goin’ play tomorrow, right? Yer not goin’ wimp out like last time, yeah? I’ll always be the champ heheh! Oh, thanks fer dinner last night. Mama and Papa seemed to have forgotten again, haha! -Apple’

Apple. Who was Apple again? Kalim pressed his fingers against his temples, trying to remember. A small figure came to mind but no features. Maybe if he kept reading…

‘Hey, Kali. This ain’t goin’ to be like my usual letters. This one’s gonna be serious. Yer a great friend to me, Kali. I’m always glad that we got to know each other. It ain’t everyday ya want to get to know yer neighbor. Kinda wish we went to the same school though... but at least I won’t get tired of yer face quicker, haha! Let’s keep bein’ friends! Promise me. -Apple’

A southern dialect… Apple… The figure became a little clearer, a head of lavender hair now visible. Apple, apple, apple, apple… Maybe one more letter.

‘Kali, do ya think ya could meet me ‘neath the tree tonight? There’s somethin’ I wanna tell ya and I don’t wanna be too close to home. Our parents are nosy, ya know? Also, sorry fer peltin’ the window with rocks. Had to get yer attention somehow. -Apple’

Kalim looked through a few more, Apple’s face becoming clear. He couldn’t believe he forgot about his best… Kalim clutched his stomach, feeling extremely sick. Suppressed memories resurfaced, causing him to tear up. Apple. Now he understood why he chose to forget. But if he truly wanted to forget, why didn’t he burn the letters? Kalim looked through them, finding the last one he received.

‘I promise I won’t be gone long. Don’t tell my folks, okay? It’s… it’s embarrassing to say what I’m doing but I swear it's safe! Wait for me under the tree tonight. I have a surprise. -Apple’

Apple never came that night. In fact, he never came home. It was impossible to forget the panic their families were in for the entire week.

“Epel… what happened to you…” whispered Kalim, looking at the tear stained letters.

Kalim held them close, feeling more tears fall. He loved Epel. He didn’t fully realize it until Epel disappeared. It hurt so much and it still did. The things he would give to finally receive closure on things.

Kalim looked up at the sound of soft knocking. A visitor? It couldn’t be his friends since most were busy or out of town. The knocking came again, still soft. He approached the door, opening it slightly. What a familiar hair color.

“Um, hello…?”

Silence. Did they not hear him?

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“Directions…” the person whispered.

Kalim opened the door a bit more expecting to see a face but it was covered just like the rest of their body. It seemed they traveled for a living. It wasn’t uncommon but not the best life to live.

“Where to? I’d like to think I know my way around.”

The person handed him a photo. Kalim looked between them. Where did he get this picture from? Did he want to speak up?

“Do you know or not?”

“One moment.”

The person had the door shut in their face. Another bust. Would they ever find it? Has everything been lost forever? They moved to continue on their way only to hear the door open.

“Why don’t you come in for a bit? I’m sure you’re tired.”

He was opening his door to them. Was he stupid or naive? What if he was out to rob him blind?

“Am I mistaken…?” Kalim whispered.

“No. I’ll take your offer…”

They shuffled inside, Kalim closing the door behind him. He waited for them to lower their guard before going through with his plan. Once fully oblivious, Kalim pulled off the hood, keeping it from being pulled back up. The person flailed around, trying to pull it back up.

“Do you know how I’m feeling right now?”

“I don’t-”

“Where have you been all this time, Epel?!” Kalim shouted, trying to hold back his tears. “Why… I thought we…”

The person stood still, still holding onto the hood. So he wasn’t going to respond?

“Who is Epel?”

Was it the wrong person or was he being gaslighted? He turned them around, feeling his eyes widen.

“Your face… What... “

They avoided eye contact, rubbing their arm. Epel’s face was different, well, half of it. Kalim slowly reached out, touching the burn marks. He trailed his fingers along the one that went all the way up to his forehead, past his eye. His hair was much longer but looked terribly uncared for.

“Do you want to bathe or anything? I don’t mind.” whispered Kalim, still in awe of burns and small scars. “You still remember me, right? Apple?”

“I said I’m not Epel… I can’t be Epel anymore…”

“Nonsense! Just because your face is different doesn’t make y-”

“It ain’t ‘bout my face, Kali!” Epel shouted, startling Kalim. Kalim opened his mouth to speak but Epel continued. “I ain’t the same mentally anymore… I’ve seen and done things, Kali. I can’t ever be the same again.”

Kalim felt his heart drop at Epel crying. This was supposed to be a happy moment. He finally got closure, a happy closure. Epel was still alive and well even after everyone had given up and assumed he was dead. Younger him must’ve continued to hold on if his box of letters was still here. Kalim embraced Epel, wanting to share his warmth. Epel sobbed into his chest, tightly gripping onto him.

“I still think you’re you no matter what. And what matters is that you still think you’re you. Do you believe you’re you?”

Epel didn’t respond, opting to press himself closer. He didn’t mind the silence. He was still trying to calm down from finding out Epel was alive. He started crying all over again. The two finally let their tears run dry, now able to speak.

“Can you tell me what happened? Why didn’t you come? Where have you been all this time?” asked Kalim, holding his hands.

Epel guided him, eventually finding the bathroom.

“Do ya mind if I tell ya over a bath? Pretty sure I don’t smell as nice as yer flowers.”

He wasn’t wrong. Kalim left to get him a towel and a change of clothes. His parents would’ve been elated to know Epel was alive if they were around. He’d hold off on telling Epel, seeing he’s been through enough currently. Kalim entered the bathroom, seeing Epel sitting in the tub, scrubbing himself.

“So, what happened…?”

“I don’t really know… What I’m ‘bout to say is gonna be very embarrassin’ so… please bear with me…” muttered Epel, his face flushing.

“All right.”

Epel exhaled, gathering courage.

“I knew ya liked flowers but we ain’t had a flower shop in our area. So I left fer the nearest place. Turns out they were closed so I had to go even farther. I was hopin’ I’d get back in time to meet with ya and then… um… confess.” said Epel, glancing towards Kalim. “It really took a lot fer me to do it. Everyday I told myself I’d confess but then I’d chicken out like a wuss… At some point I felt I was bein’ followed so I kept to safer areas. I don’t really remember what happened after that but I was in a unfamiliar place. Turned out I’d gotten myself kidnapped. I really thought it’d be the end of me since I ain’t told no one where I was goin’. Not even you.”

Kalim helped him reach his back, waiting for him to finish before speaking. Kidnapped. Their area was pretty safe when growing up but he couldn’t say the same for others. Epel was there at the wrong time. Then again, maybe the kid who would’ve been kidnapped wouldn’t have been lucky like Epel to escape. How did he escape was the question burning in his mind.

“I don’t know how long I’d been with’em but one day I heard a lot of noise. Me ‘n the others we’re being freed. The method was questionable but we were free nonetheless. I ran off before our saviors could notice me. I don’t know if they were good people or not but if not for them, I probably would’ve been next to be killed…” Epel finished, his skin now able to breathe. “So I wandered, hoping to get back home. I realized later on that I had the picture in my pocket. So I was able to get farther with it. I guess I got lucky that you moved. Where are your parents by the way…?” asked Epel.

“Well, I’m actually living with my aunt. I don’t really know what happened to my parents after they dropped me off here.” explained Kalim, thinking back on it. “Maybe they knew something I didn’t.”

“And mine…?”

Kalim pursed his lips, telling him enough. Epel didn’t pry further, gesturing he wanted to get out to dry off and change into warm clothes. Kalim turned, giving him privacy.

“Kali~”

“Hm?”

He could feel Epel’s wet hands holding his. Epel’s always loved a bit of mischief but something like this? He’d freak out like he asked him to stab someone. Epel’s wet hands moved, suggesting Epel was drying off. Maybe he’d should just leave.

“I know it’s late but, I love you Kalim. Now that I’ve said it, I suppose I no longer have anything to work towards. Getting back to tell you really was my motivation, the one thing that kept me going and not just… dying out there.” said Epel in a quiet tone. He hugged Kalim from behind, wanting to feel his warmth again. “I’m glad to know you’re okay.”

“Why do you sound like you’re saying goodbye…” Kalim muttered, placing his hands over his. “Don’t say you’re just going to leave…”

“You… You want me to stay? Doesn’t your aunt live here? D-”

“She did. It’s a little complicated but I’m pretty alone here. All I have are the flowers to talk to. The neighbors aren’t really talkative either…”

That or they’ve seen him talking to his flowers and avoid him because of it.

“Then I’ll stay. I don’t really have anywhere else to go either.”

Epel moved to let him go but Kalim held on. Epel tilted his head, wondering what was up.

“I would’ve accepted your heart if you got the chance to tell me back then. I didn’t know then what I do now. You were special to me and that hasn’t changed. My mind may have forgotten but not my heart…”

Silence sat between them, neither sure of what this meant.

“So, I’m sure you’re hungry. I’ll go make some food.” said Kalim quickly, letting go of Epel. “And um, if you want something else…”

Epel cupped his cheeks, pressing their lips together. It was so obvious that Kalim wanted a kiss. He was such an open book sometimes it made him worry.

“I… I just… we… oh…” Kalim stuttered, feeling his face heat up. “Ah…”

“Let’s go cook before your brain fries.”

Kalim nodded, still feeling the lingering warmth from Epel’s lips. Ah. His feelings really never changed after all this time.


End file.
